


Beguile

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Not In Chronological Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deceive</p><p>(Jinx is a creeper and Lux feels vaguely threatened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beguile

BEGUILE

  
_deceive_

"I don't know who you think you are."

Lux stiffens, turning on her heel. It's the dead of night. The halls of the Institute are dimly lit and empty. Or rather, Lux thought it was empty. She is decidedly wrong. A fatal mistake, one she knew better to make. She wraps careful fingers around her baton.

"Show yourself."

The tip tap of footsteps echo slow and steady against the stone walls. Jinx walks into the torch light, a sneer on her lips.

"You're not fooling me. And I don't think you're fooling yourself either."

"The Institute explicitly prevents any combat outside the Fields of Justice."

Jinx rolls her eyes and leans against the wall. "See, this isn't it?"

Lux blinks. "What?"

"You think you're some kinda paragon of virtue, quoting rules and saving kittens. And let me just say, you're not."

"What are you talking about?"

"So polished and perfect, not a hair of place. God! I'm suffocating just looking at you."

"Jinx, is there a point to all this?"

"Aaaw, come on. Lighten up! Ha! Get it? 'Cause you're a flashlight?"

"State your business or I am leaving."

"Don't you ever get tired of following rules? You're so stiff! I just wanna see you loosen up. You know, get a little crazy."

Lux snorts, crossing her arms. "So I can be more like you?"

Jinx laughs, softly at first. Then she doubles over, cackling her lungs out. Lux takes a wary step back, her magic shimmering right under her skin. Jinx breathes in deep, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye, before straightening up. She stares Lux dead in the eye.

"Oh, Flashlight. You're already like me. I don't know who you think you're fooling."


End file.
